


Come to a Stand Still

by Lance__Corporal__Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, College Student Eren Yeager, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance__Corporal__Levi/pseuds/Lance__Corporal__Levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Mikasa have a fight in the bedroom and break up. Mikasa runs to Armin's to be comforted, while Levi is lonely and thinks he's in the clear, so he goes to bar and finds Eren, a college student at Trost University where he and Erwin are professors. Levi brings him home for some TLC, but it raises hell the next morning when Mikasa finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shit Gets Real

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work contains explicit language, mention of alcohol abuse, minor graphic violence (not to a person), and very explicit sexual content. I wrote the first three chapters prior to posting.

“You want me to _what_?” Mikasa shouted as she stared distraught at her boyfriend Levi. There was no way she would do such a thing. She had standards.

“It’s just an outfit. You wear this type of thing all the time. Please put it on?” He pleaded, but she wouldn’t budge.

“It’s an outfit not suitable for being worn out in public. I don’t like it, and I won’t wear it.” She held it up in the air with her fingertips and a look of disgust on her face: a see-through leopard leotard with black tights and sleeves of polyester, and a bra and thong to match. She threw it off her hand onto the couch in front of her.

“Mikasa. You’re being really unreasonable. I’m not asking you to wear it in public, just for me. It looks cute on you. It brings out your eyes and shows off your body. You look sexy in it. Come on babe. Please put it on. For me.” He picked it up off the cushion in front of the couch and held it up with slight longing in his eyes. He was being as nice as he possibly could, but that he just _had_ to see. He had a clear picture of her decked out, complete with a wink and a seductive smile and a pair of pink cat ears on a headband.

“Why can’t you respect my answer? I said no. I mean no. I wouldn’t be caught dead in that or anything like it.” She crossed her arms. She looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze. She didn’t want him to see tears beginning to form in her eyes. Luckily the glare from her black horn-rimmed glasses would cover it up a bit. But she knew she was being completely hypocritical. She wore costumes of the adult nature for him all the time.

They figured out their mutual love of black leather bustiers and boots with handcuffs very soon into their three-year relationship, and it had become a weekly ritual of entertainment and arousal for the both of them. It was a natural and unspoken agreement that Mikasa picked the outfits and led the situations. Outfits, plays, props, the whole shebang was courtesy of the lovely dominatrix whenever they decided to have another private rendezvous. They both loved how her twisted mind worked and her techniques. But the thing was, Levi never had any say in how they performed. He always preferred to be surprised by what she had up her sleeve, and occasionally, in her panties. He told her his preference of ignorance when she offered for the first time to let him in control. Much to her relief, he preferred to leave everything to her. Which was why this was a total surprise. She was taken aback by the sudden opinion and the fabric hanging between his fingers. She hated it. Leopard print made anyone look cheap, never sexy. It was a basic rule she learned when she first took on this art form. She tried to take control of her temper, but still, if Levi wasn’t careful, this could backfire completely. He had to word what he said carefully, or the ticking time-bomb would go off.

“Babe, at least try it on. Just once.” He tried with increasing difficulty not to get on his knees and beg.

“I. Said. NO.” She was in danger of letting a few tears spill on her cheeks, yet kept her voice steady and low. She fought the urge to cry and persuaded her hurt and frustration to become fury. Her eyes became dry and she met his eyes with a hostile gaze. He took a couple steps back and raised his hands.

“I only want to see what it would look like. I swear.” He tried to sound like he was compromising, like what he was asking for was no big deal at all. It wasn’t difficult because to him it wasn’t.

There was a heavy silence filling the room. He just cut the wrong wire. Now there was no taking cover.

Her face was becoming red as a tomato and distorted with rage. She had been close to tears before, but all that was replaced with white-hot anger licking at her insides, begging to be freed from its cage of rationality and reason. And she was about to open the door.

“Are you saying you only care about my body and what it would look like? What about me? I don’t feel comfortable at all! Does that mean nothing to you?!! Do you have any respect for me at all?!?!! What about our relationship? DOES IT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?!?!”

“Look, Mikasa, that’s not what I meant.” He really wished she would speak more quietly. She knew he would hate for anyone to find out the general topic of what they were fighting about. She was the only one he would ever trust with the knowledge of that kind of interest. He would be mortified if anyone else found out. The only reason she found out anyway was because she brought it up first and showed her general interest. No matter they had been together for over two years, he had to know she was being real with him before he would ever disclose that information. “You just took it the wrong way—”

“Well how exactly am I supposed to take it? You obviously just want a look at my body and I won’t have it. I’m leaving before I get into something I might regret.” She said this rather calmly, despite having just shouted her heart out at the last line she gave before she let Levi offer a cover, which he blew.

With that, she grabbed her purse and her phone and charger which were sitting by the front door of the apartment they shared and walked out.

*****

“Ah shit. Shit. Fucking shit. Fuck me. Fuck my ass,” he murmured to himself. He put his hands over his head and slumped down on the sofa. He heard a car pulling out of the parking lot and ideas were running through his head on how to get her back. He thought about emailing, but she could ignore it easily. He didn’t want to call her immediately because she would be driving and pissed. He decided to let her stop somewhere and calm down a bit, which would give him time to mull over what he was going to say. If she answered. Funny how he picks now to try to be considerate.

He then got in the shower to help calm him down. After all, showers are the birthplace of all great ideas.

As the warm water soaked his tan and toned body, he struggled with how to argue his side without seeming like he was a vain, insensitive jackass. He basically told her she was only sexy on the outside when she wore the outfits of his choice. He just told her she wasn’t enough for him. He then realized fighting was stupid and he was being very rude to her, and came up with an idea to make her happy.

While the water was sending shampoo suds all down his body, he was running his hands through his hair, leaving the bubbles to run down the length of his chiseled chest, then his muscular legs and down the drain. He abruptly shut the water off and toweled dry, then dressed and walked to the drugstore a few streets away to get flowers. He chose a large bouquet of pink roses and a box of assorted Russell Stover’s. From there he called his friend Erwin for a ride to look for her. She could have gone anywhere, but Levi had a couple ideas where to look before calling for a search party. It helped that knows Erwin as well, because the first thing on Levi’s mind was having Erwin call and calm her down enough to give away where she was. Little did they know, she only took the car down the street so she could return quickly and “express her anger and frustration”.


	2. Mikasa Cuts Loose

At the moment Erwin pulled up in front of the Walgreens, Mikasa was sitting in the living room floor with her glasses askew and her shirt and hair ruffled and sloppy, and had just tossed back another gulp of schnapps and nearly broke the bottle slamming it on the floor as a trickle dribbled down the front of her tank top. This was while she was shredding a shirt of his that she secretly thought was a terrible color and clashed horribly with Levi’s eyes. He had nothing to go with it either, but that made it “unique” and “gave it character” and was the whole reason it was a “special shirt”. Now she sought the opportunity to show her true feelings for the shirt. She took the scissors in her hand and with another flash of his sly grin and puppy dog eyes and slightly whining, “Come on babe,” across her mind, she set again to work.

Soon into the destruction of the fabric in her hands, her cell phone started ringing and she noticed it was Erwin. She guessed he was prompted by Levi to calm her down long enough to tell where she had run off to. She was right, and in her drunken stupor, all it took was his deep soothing voice to resonate warmth and calm through her body like a cup of hot tea. In her anger and frustration, all she wanted was to be considered like her opinion mattered. Like she mattered. Even that source of stress melted away as the voice of their mutual friend calmly asked her location. She calmly responded that she went back to the apartment. He promised they would be there in a few minutes. After the hung up, she looked back at the mess, and all at once, her rage and disgust roared inside her once more and without thinking, she set back to work until every scrap was no longer recognizable as a former shirt except for the pattern that in that moment she so hated. It was as if the phone call had never happened, and she lost herself in her chosen form of therapy, the promise of the men’s soon arrival completely forgotten, until they knocked on the door.

“What in the FUCK are you DOING?!?!?!” Levi roared as he came running through the doorway of the apartment. As soon as he saw his shirt being destroyed, he dropped the flowers and chocolate in the doorway where he stood and ran to her side. “This was my favorite shirt!!! What is going on through your fucking mind right—oh, oh no.” He noticed the bottle of liquor sitting next to her, three quarters of the way empty, which he remembered to be unopened earlier that night. It was in the pantry next to a six-pack of his favorite beer, which thankfully she didn’t care for the taste. He knew the beer would be untouched. “Did you drink all of that yourself, sweetheart?” He reached for the bottle to take it away.

“Don’t you fucking ‘sweetheart’ me, asshat.” She slapped his hand once she saw it going toward the bottle. “And yes, I did. I was upset and needed a drink. Don’t worry—I didn’t touch your nasty-ass beer.”

“Forget the drinks. Why were you shredding my shirt? I understand you’re pissed and drunk, but you’ve always kept a level head. Even after you’ve been drinking. You’ve never done something like this before. Did my…request honestly make you this angry?” He started to speak more and more calmly as each sentence passed his lips. He had never considered how all of this might have impacted her so deeply. True, he had never asked for something so drastic, or so suddenly, or attempted such an unfair argument. _But fucking hell, why did she have to take it out on my shirt?_

Apparently, this last thought started showing on his face, for Mikasa stood up slowly, bracing herself on the arm of the couch, and did the best she could to sound ferocious while hiding the tears that threatened to make a reappearance.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out of my house. Don’t come back.” She tossed a tearful glance at Erwin. “You too. Leave.” She hated to do this, but she needed to be away from both of them. He had always been a wonderful and trustworthy friend, but she suddenly feared at Levi’s hesitated mention of his ‘request’ that Erwin knew what was going on. Similarly to Levi, she hated certain details of some things to be known to anyone to whom it was not absolutely necessary. Levi, however, was not known to spare details when he truly needed help. He knew from what she said that there was no getting out of this one without help or a fucking miracle.

Levi couldn’t believe what he just heard. _Don’t come back?_ _Did she just break up with me?_ He was hoping against all hope that wasn’t what she just said. But she had. Her words resonated throughout the house, pounding in his ears and finally sinking into his brain and conscious thought. She never wanted to see him again. They finally registered in his mind and he had nothing to say back. So he thought it best to do as she said. For now.

Levi and Erwin left wordlessly. They both ignored the gifts and sauntered out. As Erwin quietly closed the door, he hesitated just a moment to see a tear fall and skim her cheek. As he stood there he watched her face with a stone-cold expression on his. You'd have thought he was at a funeral. And he knew he could do nothing but watch her lip tremble and he shook his head slightly and walked out the door. Once the door shut and their calm footfalls faded away, Mikasa sunk on the floor and sobbed so loud and miserably she almost cared whether she woke anyone up. Almost. She was able to stop crying and picked up the bottle again, and started emptying it. Once she had finished the bottle, the first reasonable thought she had all evening was to go to her friend Armin’s house. She had enough sense and coherency still to call him and ask to pick her up. He lived only two streets over, right behind the Walgreens, but she had used all her effort to keep from sobbing her problems to him over the phone.

They went to his house and she talked and he comforted her all evening. She brought the chocolates she nearly forgot about—as they were on the floor—and she snacked on them while they discussed how she overreacted and how she was going to explain her side of the conflict, after she replaced his shirt. She brought the scraps over and showed hi the result of her reckless, drunken rage. He agreed there was nothing to do but get another one. Armin thought to write these things down and after asking if she felt better, Mikasa complained that her stomach hurt. She broke out into a heavy sweat, and after trying to I some water, she raced to the bathroom and vomited. This cycle of attempting to hydrate and racing went on for a couple hours until the headache it all brought on became so severe it called back the tears she thought she finally said good riddance to. Even into the early hours of the morning, hours after the vomiting had ceased, her headache only worsened. She finally thought to take a few painkillers Armin had in his medicine cabinet and it started easing away. She was curled up with her head in Armin’s lap on his couch while he was sitting up and silently switching between stroking her hair and rubbing her back in large gentle circles. Erwin was a friend to turn to when you wanted to talk and for good advice. If you wanted comfort and refuge from your problems and the world, Armin was your guy. Mikasa was just thinking how it was a good idea that it was Saturday and none of them had any classes the next day, when the stroking motion through her hair and the remaining alcohol in her system lulled her to sleep.

The next morning, despite the painkillers, her head was pounding like a drum as soon as she became conscious. The next thing she was aware of was that she was in the same position as she had fallen asleep in, minus Armin under her head. She heard and smelled eggs being scrambled and knew he was in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell made her instantly hungry and nauseated again. After a quick run to the bathroom again, she decided toile back down on the couch and attempt to regain unconsciousness. Armin offered her food, but she politely refused. He left her alone at her request to gather her thoughts, and upon remembering the shreds of her boyfriend’s shirt in her lap, she was once again brought to tears, though this time she had enough control to make them leak silently.

Once the tears had stopped themselves pouring down her porcelain face, and she had had enough alcohol from the night before to sustain her misery, she got up, picked up the shreds of cloth from her lap and the floor and made up her mind to find Levi. She realized—with help through Armin—that she had overreacted and needed to apologize. She knew Erwin was one of Levi’s good friends, and knew from past fights that he would go to his apartment for an ear and a shoulder. Which was good because she didn’t want him to try to follow her to Armin’s. No, he wouldn’t do that, because then he’d look desperate. She decided to try checking the apartment, then Erwin’s house. After that she’d call them both. She could only hope she wasn’t too late in salvaging her relationship. She had to find them, and fast.


	3. The Morning After

After Erwin closed the door, he walked down the stairs and to his car where Levi was waiting in the passenger seat with a dejected look on his face. His face gave his thoughts away—this situation could not get any worse. He felt as though his world had fallen apart.

“Why don’t I take you to the club? You haven’t told me everything, but that usually helps you a bit.” Levi considers it for a moment, then agrees. After all, what’s the worst that could happen? He just broke up with his girlfriend, no, his partner of three years. Three fucking years down the drain because he wanted something so badly, which seems just childish now. It was just an outfit. Why couldn’t he leave it alone?

The club was only a short drive away and in no time had Levi caught sight of an individual sitting at the bar whom he thought was cute. He didn’t look too similar to Mikasa at all. She had long black hair, dark gray eyes, and fair looking skin. This cutie had short brown hair, bright green eyes, and olive skin. He wouldn’t be a reminder of anything that occurred that night.

A round of drinks for the three of them and a short conversation later, the two friends found out this boy’s name was Eren. He was here celebrating his friend Marco’s 21st birthday with a typical trip to a bar for his first legal drinks. Erwin hadn’t said much more than hello, and an introduction. Levi explained that he and Erwin met and became friends through teaching at the same university in which Eren attended. Trost U. was where Eren was working on his degree in Marine Biology. Levi taught European History and Erwin taught one of the Law Studies classes. After finding out he had more in common with Eren than he initially thought, Levi decided to bring home his mutual connoisseur of whips and chains and teach him a lesson or two. After all, over the past years, he had learned from the best.

*****

Luckily the apartment had reinforced walls, or every single scream, squeal, and moan from them would have been heard. The intense fucking went on and off all night. It wasn’t until around 4 in the morning that they separated and became dead to the world with arms and legs intertwined with each other.

Sunlight started creeping up and Levi roused first. He tried getting out of bed and dressed figuring out what happened the previous night. It all was such a blur. Images came in flashes: talking to Eren, driving home, getting into bed, his mouth and fingers and cock all in different places of various degrees of warmth, tightness, and wetness. He looked down to realize his morning wood was still apparent even with his jeans on. Then he realized he was covered in all kinds of marks and some bruises. He guessed whip lashes based on past experiences with Mikasa and her strong arms and impeccable aim, though for the moment he had almost no memory of the night before. He struggled to find a t-shirt of sufficient length to cover his crotch.

While looking through his drawer, he came upon a shirt of Mikasa’s. He stared for a moment and was overcome with longing for his girl. He brought it to his face and sniffed, and suddenly regretted the decision, for it smelled just like her. Hints of her vanilla and mint shampoo, mixed with her favorite jasmine lotion—which he gave her on her last birthday—still mingled in the soft silk fabric. He held it up at the sleeves and stared for one, two, three, nearly five full minutes before it came to him that it was the silk shirt she got their first vacation together in Key West. That’s when he realized, it had been month since he’d seen her wear it (who in their right mind would wear a crop top in the winter, even in Florida?), yet it still smelled like her. That’s when he realized, there would be no escaping it. There were too many reminders of her entire existence here. Another thought suddenly came to him: one of two events would transpire from this. Either she would come back at some unknown time, soon, if at all, to pick her stuff up—that would only be if she was serious about the breakup, though it looks to be so, since she didn’t return the night before, or he would have to get rid of all her stuff for her. Neither sounded really appealing. He just wanted her back. To stay. If she had not been so upset as to drink so much, or at all, she might never have ripped up the shirt, or yelled at him to leave. Then she wouldn’t have left. None of this would have happened though, if just hadn’t been demanding of that damned costume in the first place. _It was a fucking costume_ , he thought. _Why couldn’t I have just gotten over it?_

The other guy started to rouse, almost interrupting his thoughts. He looked and he suddenly realized: the name Eren only floated in his mind. He could only hope it was correct.

“Morning, Master,” he seductively called from the bed. He was sitting up, but Levi didn’t hear him even stir. How long had he been awake?

 _Master?_ He wondered. _What the hell did I get into last night?_ _Hm, I know for one thing it wasn’t our schnapps_ , he recalled picturing himself kicking the bottle under the couch in the middle of an ongoing kiss as they walked in the door. He suddenly remembered different scenes from the night before. It would definitely explain the strange marks and bruises he found while dressing. He then remembered Eren and enough of what was going on to give a sarcastic greeting. “Morning, Shitty Brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is going to be the last chapter for a while. As I mentioned, I wrote this much of the story before posting it. I'll post chapters as I update. School hasn't started yet so it will hopefully be soon.


	4. The Whipped Wings of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been far too long since I last updated. Well here's the next chapter. I can't make any promises to when I will update next. Use this next chapter to hold you over. I'll write when I get the chance, but school is keeping me thoroughly busy.

He sat up leaning with one arm behind him. "Levi, I told you I didn't appreciate that nickname," Eren whined. He slumped his head on his shoulder and gave a groan that let on he was sore. "Jeez, do you remember how hard we were at it last night? Sorry, Levi right?"

Levi tried to remember anything about how he received the red marks coloring his skin. He hadn't managed to find a shirt yet, so he was just wearing jeans from the night before. He looked down and behind himself and saw thin red stripes everywhere, mostly on his back. He stepped to the side in front of his full-length mirror and examined his back further. He noticed that the markings barely resembled a shape. It looked vaguely...no, his eyes were tricking him. He rubbed them hard and looked back. Yes, there it was. It looked like one of the whips Levi owned with several leather strips, had tried to make...what were they? Wings? Yes, they looked kind of like wings. Wild and not at all like wings made of feathers. No, it looked like the smallest part started in one vague spot next to his spine, and branched out toward his arm and shoulder blade. It was on both sides, almost symmetrical. But how...

"Like them? I did them with that weird frayed looking whip you had. I just basically slapped the side of your back until it looked good and imprinted. You couldn't tell the difference, just that I was hitting you. You liked it all the same. So, what do you think?" Eren said with a look somewhere between a smirk and a grin. He was now sitting up independent of his arm.

"I really don't know what to think. I still hardly remember anything of last night, although that does sound like me. I probably told you when we started that it's one of my favorite toys. Still, why wings?" Levi looked perplexed as he said this. He was still going through the flashes of bringing Eren into the apartment with his lips wildly attacking Eren's face, blushing when he remembered how soft and small his were to be so aggressively fighting back for attention.

"I decided to brand you, if you will. Remind you who was here and what we enjoyed. It's a bit of a habit. Not the wings specifically. That was your request." Eren pulled the sheet around his waist and tied it together and walked up behind Levi. He started stroking the whip marks, barely touching his skin as he caressed from Levi's shoulder down his back, to right above the denim waistline. He started just as lightly back up, taking in every inch of skin with his eyes that he did with his fingers. He leaned his chin down slightly onto Levi's shoulder, next to his head. His mouth was so close to Levi's ear, Levi could feel every breath on the side of his face. It gave him a startling warmth that sent goose bumps down his arms, and pumping blood into his cock, which was just recovering from the usual morning wood. "I could show you if the whiplash is affecting your memory."

"Really? Was that necessary?" Levi asked, turning around with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Puns are always necessary," Eren said, smiling. His fingers brushed Levi's shoulders as they made their way to cross behind his neck.

"Shut up, Brat" Levi said, his fingers brushing over his shoulders as he felt his smooth skin. He then began caressing Eren's sides and crossing his hands behind his back, forcing them together in an embrace. Levi then slowly dragged his fingers to Eren's sides, stopping about his waist, and gave a tight squeeze to the pressure points in his hips. Eren crossed his forearms over his stomach and doubled over while giving a tiny squeal. Levi smiled and raised his eyebrows in surprise, then brought Eren back up for a gentle wordless kiss. Their soft lips touching, in the moment neither of them wanted it to end. Levi thought Eren tasted like cinnamon toast, Levi tasted like green tea with honey. Upon the slight insertion of Levi's tongue, Eren let a gentle moan, barely noticeable but for the vibration, out of his throat. It turned Levi on further, and he began moving his lips more furiously. This encouraged Eren to pick up the pace to, and he began moving his tongue all around Levi's mouth. They leaned their whole bodies in closer, forcing their pelvises together. Immediately upon doing so, Levi noticed there was something warm and hard poking something of his that was also warm and hard. Levi looked down, then back up, and his smirk and raised eyebrow met with Eren's flushed face and slight, worried grin.

"Eren... Do you have something you want to share?" Levi was going to see if he could actually get the brat to say it. Hearing it from his lips was going to make it so much hotter. He didn't know if his package could take it any longer. His real favorite toy was begging to be taken out to play.

".....Maybe. I don't know. Do you want me share it?" Eren was testing Levi. He wanted to see how long the bait would hold out. Hopefully very, because this was just making his blushing face and his pulsing erection worse.

"Oh of course. Please. Don't keep us waiting." Levi took his hands away from Eren's thin waist and put them on his hips. The kid was going to have to do better than that. Soon.

"What if I don't want to share it?" Eren crossed his arms defensively. He loved playing games. Whether they were with props and titles or teasing someone, he was a cat, and if there was a red dot, he was sure to give chase.

"Oh come on now, you're gonna have to do better than that. It's not nice to keep people waiting, you know." Levi started to slowly step toward Eren. They were walking backward with toward the bed.

"You're not going to get anything out of me if I don't want to give it." Eren's legs backed into the bed, causing him to fall backward onto the mattress with a slight bounce. He was blushing more furiously. He loved playing these mind games. They just turned him on further. His boner was starting to protrude from the bed sheet. Levi glanced for a fraction of a second and noticed this. He decided it was time to get physical. He remembered just from talking to Eren at the bar that he enjoys this type of game especially.

"Oh I think I will. I might be shorter, but I'm much stronger. And I know how to keep a level head and not lose my temper." Levi, without missing a beat, started crawling on his hands and knees over Eren, who was backing away on the mattress toward the wall. He wasn't smiling, but he was having as much fun as Eren messing with his mind.

"Sure, all of that may be true, but I bet you can't run as fast as me!" Eren suddenly rolled off the bed onto the floor next to the wall. His next thought was only to run through the house until he and Levi couldn't run anymore. His plan was stopped short when he stood up to race out of the room and Levi quickly reached over and yanked on the sheet around Eren's waist. It flew up through the air as Eren rolled over and fell on his back onto the ground. He was a bit disoriented, but not hurt, and first focused on sitting up and regaining the wind which was knocked out of him. But too late did he realize every inch of his front was exposed. Lo and Behold, was Levi's little big object of wanting.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Levi said in a tone of triumph and gave a smirk as he sat with his arms crossed. He spent the few seconds he had eyeing up and down his body before Eren came to realize he was exposed. He took particular notice in his abs which he could only feel the previous night while they were under the sheets. He saw they were very prominent and all eight of them gleamed with the sheen of sweat that was appearing over Eren's entire reddening body. He very quickly noticed other features he hadn't gotten to fully glimpse, and studied them with great intensity and speed, as if he would never see them again. Of course this wasn't true, these features would be under him again in a matter of minutes.

The last thing Levi moved his eyes to, because he knew he would spend the most time there, was Eren's throbbing boner. It looked to be slightly pulsing, and continuing to grow bigger. It was still slowly increasing in size, though it was an arousing eight inches already. Levi had mental flashes of it in his mouth, the pre-cum tasting very sweet and filling up to his throat in seconds.

Eren had realized that he was completely nude at the instant of registering Levi's words. He scrambled to capture the bed sheet from Levi's hand and cover himself with it, only to have Levi snatch it further up onto the bed and put his foot on Eren's chest, holding him to the ground. "No, no, no. I want to keep looking a little longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are accepted and encouraged. Please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new to writing on this site and this is my first work of fan fiction written. Please comment and let me know what you think. I'm sorry if there's anything you don't like, but this is my writing, so please take your negativity somewhere else. Thank you!


End file.
